Six to Eighteen
by ceruleanday
Summary: Butuh enam tahun. Tidak, delapan tahun. Butuh delapan tahun untuk menunggu jawaban Kakashi. Dan, Sakura tidak pernah lelah untuk itu. [for Amaya]
1. prologue

**This fanfiction tells a story about six years awaiting of a little girl called Sakura to a man who used to work as part of assassinate troops in the city of Konoha. Gangster, mafia, _familia,_ and _yakuza_ are in.**

* * *

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masasshi**

 **Six to Eighteen**

 _ **by**_ Leon

.

.

.

 **[** _ **prologue**_ **]**

.

.

.

23 Maret.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana dokter Tsunade akan membelikan kue, menghiasi sebuah kamar kecil yang sering digunakannya untuk merawat pasien-pasien dalam klinik miliknya dengan balon dan kertas, lalu kami meniup lilin-lilin kecil.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-sepuluh.

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa dokter Tsunade memilih tanggal itu sebagai hari peringatan di mana seseorang yang semestinya kupanggil ibu melahirkanku ke dunia. Sejauh yang masih teringat oleh memoriku sebagai bocah cilik, aku hanya paham bagaimana tetap bertahan hidup sebagai gelandangan di jalanan kota ini. Tak ada balon, kue ataupun kehangatan bersama mereka yang kau sayangi. Tidak hingga di suatu malam saat kedua kakiku dipecuti oleh sabuk milik lelaki jahat di luar sana membuatku terjatuh pingsan tepat di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Tsunade's _Clinic_. Semenjak hari itu—ah mungkin saja hari itu adalah tanggal 23 Maret. Hari di mana dokter Tsunade menemukanku. Kini, aku bukan lagi Sakura yang hidup dengan mengais sampah. Aku memiliki tugas besar di klinik dokter baik hati ini. Ia mengajariku banyak hal tentang penyakit dan cara merawatnya walau hanya sebagian dasarnya saja. Itu cukup membuatku merasa berguna di sini.

Hari itu adalah dua tahun yang lalu. Aku telah menjadi bagian dari klinik kecil ini untuk dua tahun sudah.

Di setiap malam penanggalan 23 Maret, kue akan dihias dengan lilin-lilin sejumlah usiaku saat ini. Dokter Tsunade terlihat sibuk di dapur dan aku menikmati pemandangan dari kerlipan sinar api di sumbu si lilin. Memain-mainkan kakiku dan tersenyum senang. Berdehem kecil seperti sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu sakral di tiap perayaan ulang tahun. Rambut pendekku digerai namun terlihat berbeda dengan bandana yang kujahit dengan tanganku sendiri—dari sisa-sisa kain perca yang kudapatkan. Akupun mengenakan pakaian baru. Bukan lagi _dress_ selutut putih yang sudah kucel oleh bau obat dan tetesan cairan infus.

Hanya, malam ini cukup berbeda dengan malam-malam di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hujan di awal musim semi merupakan pertanda buruk. Mengingatkanku di malam dua tahun lalu saat aku berusaha untuk kembali hidup dengan menyeret kedua kakiku. Petir terkadang membuat dentum di dalam dadaku berubah cepat. Aku membencinya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan dokter Tsunade sudah terlalu lama hanya untuk mengambil sepasang piring dan cangkir untuk kami menikmati teh dan kue tart ini. Kakiku menapak ke dasar lantai dan melangkah menuju arah dapur. Namun, sekonyong-konyong petir itu menyambar jauh lebih keras dan menyeramkan. Sontak, yang kulakukan hanya berteriak sembari berjongkok dan menutup kuping sekuat-kuatnya. Baru kusadari jika sambaran petir tadi menyebabkan listrik di gedung berlantai tiga ini mati total. Sejujurnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan meski api di lilin-lilin kue ikut-ikutan padam. Setelah mengatur nafasku, aku melangkah lagi.

Lampu-lampu kembali bersinar.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang tak kupahami dalam hidupku. Dokter Tsunade berdiri di penghujung pintu masuk gedung kliniknya ini. Pintu itu terbuka lebar seakan-akan ia berniat ingin meloloskan air hujan yang deras masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berbelok arah. Mengikuti sumber cahaya kecil akibat kilatan petir. Deru suara hujan oleh angin merusak panca inderaku sesaat. Aku mengekor dan membuntuti. Dokter Tsunade melihatku yang bersembunyi di balik jas putih yang dikenakannya. Ia tampak seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di depan pintu.

Kala itu, warna hitam selalu tampak jelas jika dilihat di malam hari. Mataku justru menangkap bias putih keperakan seperti salju yang turun dari langit. Seorang lelaki berteriak-teriak ke arah dokter Tsunade dan aku tak sempat menangkap celotehannya. Di punggungnya ada sesosok lain yang tampak tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Warna merah menetes di sela-sela rambutnya.

"Ia… berdarah. Ia terluka parah."

Aku berbisik. Kakiku yang lemas maju beberapa langkah. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di balik warna putih perak itu.

"I-ia—Ia masih hidup!" pekikku kemudian. "Dokter Tsunade! Orang ini masih hidup! Kita harus segera menolongnya!"

Aku tak bisa menilai raut ekspresi yang tampak di wajah dokter Tsunade saat aku memekik kesetanan. Refleks, hal yang terjadi di luar kesadaranku sendiri saat seseorang yang terluka parah datang mengemis kesembuhan pada kami. Namun, dokter Tsunade hanya mengernyit. Bukan respon yang kerapkali kudapatkan di wajahnya. Ia tampak—enggan.

"Huh. Baiklah. Tenzou, bawa bocah itu masuk."

Menit-menit setelahnya adalah situasi yang sangat krusial. Aku berlari dan segera menyiapkan _bed_ , tiang infus dan peralatan medikasi emergensi. Tak lupa aku mengambil _dress_ putih kumal itu lagi. Tampaknya, inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tersenyum pahit saat melihat pakaian ini. Bandanaku terlepas dan kupakai untuk mengikat rambutku yang berjatuhan. Lelaki lain yang menggopoh si pasien menurunkannya ke atas pembaringan. Selagi menunggu dokter Tsunade, aku menggunting pakaian yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Darah. Mewarnai seluruh pakaiannya. Wajahnya ikut terlumuri substansi berbau amis itu. Darah siapa, mungkin akan segera diketahui setelah aku menginspeksi keseluruhan luka di tubuhnya. Aku tidak berbicara selama bekerja walau ingin sekali rasanya menanyakan banyak hal tentang lelaki asing ini. Tentang luka-lukanya—yang sebagian besar adalah tebasan belati atau pisau. Di perutnya. Darah masih bercucuran. Spontan, aku mencari akses vena-nya. Terasa lemah dan sulit untuk dipunksi. Aku panik.

"Minggir Sakura. Biar aku yang kerjakan sisanya. Kau siapkan ruang steril. Kita akan mengoperasi laki-laki ini. Kemungkinan besar organ internalnya mengalami kerusakan— _lien_ kurasa. Ia bisa mati jika perdarahan di dalam tidak dihentikan."

Dokter Tsunade muncul di belakangku. Ia mengambil alih bagian yang tampak sulit untuk kuhadapi. Aku segera mematuhi titahnya. Membungkus tubuhku dengan pakaian steril lalu memasuki ruangan operasi mini di lantai dua. Menyiapkan hal-hal penting secepat mungkin. Mengingat-ingat kembali dan mengulang-ulanginya hingga tak ada yang terlupakan. Aku pun menunggu hingga denting elevator berbunyi—menandakan jika pasien akan segera dimasukkan dan _dikerja_.

Bukan hal yang istimewa bisa mendapati kasus-kasus semacam ini di kota Konoha. Kota yang sebagian besar dikuasai oleh _familia_ para gangster atau _yakuza_. Penegak hukum justru ketakutan oleh kehadiran mereka dan peraturan di kota ini adalah milik para _familia_. Kau bisa menemukan wanita-wanita yang dibuang harga dirinya seperti onggokan sampah di sudut-sudut lorong dan gang. Kehormatannya seperti tak ada lagi nilainya. Demi uang dan sebotol susu untuk bayi yang lahir dari hasil konsepsi terlarang mereka. Aku merasa beruntung.

Mataku tak pernah luput dari warna putih keperakan milik lelaki muda ini. Bahkan, aku melewati tanggal 23 Maret di tahun ini tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Hujan telah reda dan telingaku menangkap suara tetesan lain. Mungkin cairan infus dan darah yang bersatu mengisi rongga-rongga kehidupannya. Operasi kali ini berjalan alot hingga fajar menyingsing.

"Tidurlah Sakura. Kau pasti sangat letih."

Biasanya, aku akan memarahi dokter Tsunade jika ia lagi-lagi menyalakan pemantik di atas rokoknya. Benda itu akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Namun, aku sadar. Ia butuh nikotin selepas pekerjaan berat ini.

"Aku juga akan ambruk sebentar lagi." ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan satu kepulan asap dari bibirnya yang merah. "Dasar. Bahkan setelah ini aku tidak dibayar sama sekali. Hahh."

Senyum letih tersungging di bibirku begitu mendengar keluh kesal dokter Tsunade. Tetapi, aku selalu tahu jika tak ada dokter berhati mulia selain dokter Tsunade di kota Konoha yang rusak ini.

Mataku mencoba beristirahat, namun kepalaku masih menanyakan banyak hal. Bahkan, di samping lelaki asing ini, kurasa tak masalah untuk sekadar bersandar. Aku hanya akan… terlelap sebentar.

…

…

…

Jika ini adalah mimpi, mungkin aku sedang menggenggam sebuah tangan yang sangat hangat.

Lilin-lilin beserta kue yang semalam terabaikan terlihat seperti bersinar amat terang.

…

…

…

Mereka berkata jika percik-percik keanehan yang meminta untuk terbang bebas adalah hal pertama saat kau jatuh cinta. Tidak. Aku masih sepuluh tahun dan tak paham apapun soal itu. Beberapa pasien dokter Tsunade merupakan korban percintaan yang gagal. Ah, bukan romansa picisan seperti patah hati lalu depresi. Lebih dari itu. Kota Konoha memberi kesan garang terhadap hal-hal ini. Jika cinta yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, maka itu artinya mereka adalah korban pelecehan dan kekerasan yang mengatasnamakan cinta sesaat. Oleh karena itu, cinta seperti apa yang dipahami oleh para manusia yang hidup di kota ini—aku tidak mengerti. Kata dokter Tsunade, waktu yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku.

Tidak butuh seminggu untuk lelaki asing yang setiap malam tertidur lelap di sampingku ini untuk bangkit secara magis. Aku menjaganya setiap jam dan memastikan jumlah cairan infus dan obatnya menetes tepat sesuai kebutuhan tubuhnya. Padahal lien-nya sudah dicopot dan ia terlihat sudah sehat bugar. Aku curiga dia bukan manusia.

"Kyaaa!"

Tumpukan kain bersih yang menutupi arah pandangku ke depan bertanggung jawab saat samar-samar pengelihatanku menangkap sosok aneh yang tengah berdiri di samping jendela ruang perawatan. Kupikir itu hantu. Tetapi, ini masih siang. Sialnya, aku harus melipat kembali kain-kain ini.

Sebelum dokter Tsunade menegur hasil perbuatanku ini, aku cepat-cepat mengumpulkan kembali kain-kain itu dan melipatnya satu per satu.

"Eh?"

Dua buah tangan asing mengikuti gerak-gerik yang kulakukan. Suara derik roda reot dari tiang infusnya membuatku tertegun. Ia duduk berjongkok, terdiam lalu mengambil kain. Aku mengamatinya sesaat hingga kesadaran menarikku penuh.

"Ka-kau seharusnya tetap beristirahat di atas kasur. Tidak usah membantuku. Dan kau belum diperkenankan duduk seperti itu." ucapku bernada perintah. Tetapi, ia tidak menggubrisku dan tetap menekuni pekerjaannya. Bahkan, tak berbicara sepatah katapun. "Hei, aku bicara padamu."

"Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"Namaku. Kau?"

" _E-eto…_ Sa-Sakura."

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum sayu padaku. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Berkat kau, aku masih bisa hidup."

Alisku meninggi. Terkejut dengan hal yang barusan dikatakannya padaku. Aku tidak mengenal lelaki ini. Satu hal yang cukup jelas adalah ia mungkin berusia jauh lebih tua dariku. Mungkin berbeda limabelas atau enambelas tahun. Semestinya kupanggil dia dengan kata _paman_ , tetapi dokter Tsunade menyuruhku untuk tidak mengakrabkan diri dengan orang ini. Ia tahu orang ini cukup berbahaya dan ingin melindungiku. Bukti keengganan yang muncul sesaat setelah aku meneriakkan ingin menolong orang ini di awal pertemuan kami. Refleks, aku bergerak mundur perlahan begitu realita ini menghimpitku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mengejarku.

Nafasku sengal. Aku berlari sejauh yang bisa kugapai. Bersembunyi di bawah kloset kamar di lantai tiga dan menguncinya. Membiarkan kegelapan menaungiku sementara yang kulakukan hanya memeluk kaki dan memaksa otakku untuk melupakan memoar-memoar buruk yang terjadi dua tahun sebelum aku kemari.

Perasaan aneh ini membuatku kebingungan. Dan, aku membencinya. Lebih dari auman petir.

.

.

.

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Making something for your late birthday is something. Haha. Rather than asking, I might wanna give. Another present for **Amaya.**_


	2. nul

Gelap. Kedua mataku terasa perih. Letih rasanya hanya untuk menangkap kerlip cahaya yang mungkin terpancar dari celah-celah jendela.

Aroma asam bercampuraduk dengan amonia membuat sesak di dadaku. Kedua tanganku diikat dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun dari jari-jariku sendiri. Lantai di mana aku tersungkur mengalirkan udara dingin yang tidak mengenakkan. Punggungku basah, mulutku disumpal, dan perutku berteriak-teriak. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada pada kondisi seperti ini.

Tidak masalah. _Tentu._

Dibanding Ino yang mungkin jiwa raganya telah berpindah tangan seperti bukan lagi miliknya, aku merasa cukup beruntung dengan nasib semacam ini. Sama-sama dibesarkan di jalanan, bagiku tak pernah jadi masalah jika lagi-lagi harus dipecuti dan pipi ditampar sebanyak belasan kali. Airmataku mungkin menetes tetapi lagi-lagi rasa perih di sudut-sudut mata ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Hatiku memekik tetapi jantung milikku terlalu lemah untuk sekadar berdegup kencang.

Lalu, aku tahu kehidupan tidak akan lama lagi memelukku. Hidungku mencium bau anyir yang cukup kuat. Kesalahan-kesalahan dari indera yang kumiliki sedikit demi sedikit timbul. Dari balik mata yang tak lagi mampu berkedip, sinar-sinar itu lamat-lamat membentuk titik-titik besar. Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat-Nya, pikirku. Dengan begini, penderitaanku akan segera berakhir. Ya.

Sosok itu hanya melihatku. Ia berhenti di samping tubuhku. Tidak menyentuhku. Berbisik di antara kemudi pendengaran yang tidak sebagus dahulu. Tubuhku masih dalam posisi diam dan statis. Menunggu rasa dingin yang mulai melingkupi seluruh tubuhku berakhir. Sebuah tangan besar mencoba menarikku. Lalu, di antara temaramnya malam dan pendaran sinar kecil, aku melihat salju putih yang bercahaya terang. Tulang pipinya tegas dan sudut bibirnya menyulam sedikit senyum. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi jika ia malaikat, maka aku akan mengikutinya.

Ke manapun ia membawaku.

" _Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."_

* * *

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 _no profit taken from making this fanfiction_

 **Six to Eighteen**

 _by_ **Leon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[chapter nul]**

 **Vow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat.

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirku begitu kesadaran membawaku kembali ke alam dunia. Matahari terlihat mulai menyingsing perlahan dari balik singgasana langit dan itu artinya aku harus bergulat secepat mungkin dengan urusan dapur dan pakaian kotor di mesin cuci. Tetapi, tubuhku seolah terkunci amat erat. Ah, sehari sebelumnya entah apa yang kulakukan sampai-sampai aku pingsan selama beberapa jam. Dokter Tsunade menemukanku yang masih bersembunyi di balik kloset yang dingin dan gelap sehari semalam. Kekurangan oksigen membuat otakku beristirahat lama dalam keadaan dorman. Yang terdengar samar-samar di antara ketidaksadaran yang kualami hanyalah ribut-ribut pintu yang digedor dan berakhir sebangai kayu rongsokan. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Tirai putih itu tersingkap sedikit. Aku pasti ditidurkan di atas kasur pasien dalam ruang perawatan. Mataku mengerjap perlahan-lahan. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Hanya saja, aku tidak begitu paham dengan kondisi yang terjadi detik berikutnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Pipiku merona. Terkejut tiada ampun. Cepat-cepat kukatupkan bibirku agar sosok yang membuat posisiku tetap mematung seperti ini tak terbangun. Begitu degup jantungku melembut, mataku mencoba mengikuti liuk lengannya yang mengitari tubuhku. Jawaban atas pertanyaanku beberapa saat yang lalu rupanya. Walau decit kasur yang sempit mulai mengusik lelapnya—terlihat dari raut di antara kedua alisnya—ia malah semakin membawa tubuhku ke dalam proteksinya. Entah bagaimana hal ini bermula, kurasa dokter Tsunade akan marah besar jika melihatnya. Dan, benar saja. Berkat teriakanku barusan, sepertinya lelaki yang ikut menjaga Kakashi—kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Tenzou—buru-buru menyingkap tirai putih yang menutupi ruang tidur pasien ini dan—

"Ka-Ka— _Oi Kakashi!_ "

Akupun salah tingkah. Bergidik tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Mataku membulat kaget. Pria itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan bangkit tersadar. Aku bisa menangkap pemandangan unik dari jarak sedekat ini. Bagaimana bulu matanya yang pucat tampak begitu lentik. Walau luka goret-moret masih membekas di kulit wajahnya, kuakui pria ini sangat tampan. Ia tidak terlihat setua usianya sekarang.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut, hah?"

Ah, aku mendengar suara dokter Tsunade. Aku memaksa diri untuk bangkit tapi lengan pria berambut seputih salju ini terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

"A-ah itu—si Kakashi—ahh."

Pria bernama Tenzou tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sudah ada bukti di depan mata dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah menutup wajahnya. Berkelit dan berharap agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga di sini.

" _A-ano…_ aku ti-tidak tahu kenapa di-dia bisa—"

Amarah murka yang membara tampak jelas di tiap kerutan halus di wajah dokter Tsunade. Dokter yang selalu terlihat awet muda ini tak pernah sekalipun memerlihatkan ekspresi semacam itu, kecuali di saat ini. Dengan pembawaan yang tenang, ia mendekat. Berhenti di samping Kakashi dan sekonyong-konyong menunjukkan taringnya yang luar bisa menyeramkan.

" _E-eto…_ "

"Oi, kau—" perintah dokter Tsunade pada Kakashi yang mulai terbangun. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya pelan lalu menengok ke arah dokter Tsunade. Masih mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar tubuhku. Tak ada satupun ekspresi bersalah yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang kumiliki dengan tangan kotormu itu, heh!"

Kepalan dokter Tsunade kutahu jauh lebih kuat dari tinju lelaki-lelaki berotot manapun yang hidup di kota ini. Pernah sekali kami kedatangan pasien yang babak belur dipukuli oleh sekelompok pria jahat dengan otot yang teramat kekar. Si pasien berhasil diselamatkan, namun yang terjadi tak lama setelah kedatangannya, sekelompok pria berotot itu berusaha mendobrak pintu klinik dokter Tsunade. Merasa tak puas dengan hasil adu jotos mereka—akibat tak berhasil membunuh si pasien kurasa. Mereka nyaris menghancurkan seisi klinik. Akan tetapi, dokter Tsunade yang sedari awal begitu sabar meladeni mereka pun naik pitam. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi di lantai dua. Dan, aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya. Mendengar keributan-keributan itu telah reda, aku memutuskan untuk turun. Benar saja. Seisi klinik porak-poranda, tetapi pria-pria berotot itu lari tunggang langgang. Salah satu dari mereka bertekuk lutut ketakutan di bawah kaki dokter Tsunade. Kurasa itu adalah pemimpinnya. Di saat itulah aku merasa iri dengan dokter Tsunade. Sosoknya yang tertimpa sinar mentari dan sebatang rokok di bibirnya membuatku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Kuat sekaligus gemulai dalam hal seni menyembuhkan orang.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat tumbuh dewasa dan mengenakan jas putihnya.

Sialnya, kepalan sekuat beton itu sukses mendarat di wajah Kakashi. Aku memekik kaget. Lalu, buru-buru turun dari kasur.

Menjauh dari adegan yang rasa-rasanya terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat.

"Gosip _itu_ ternyata benar." bisik lelaki bernama Tenzou itu di sampingku.

"Eh?"

Ia menoleh melihatku, lalu kembali menyimak tanpa ekspresi saat Kakashi mendapatkan bogem mentah dokter Tsunade. Ia terkekeh.

"Satu-satunya wanita di kota Konoha yang bisa mengalahkan si _mad dog_ semacam Kakashi Hatake. Ckck. Mungkin saja itu menjadi alasan mengapa ia terkenal tak menyukai lelaki. Sebanyak apapun pria-pria kuat yang ada di kota ini, mungkin mereka tak ingin mati muda di tangan dokter Tsunade. Haha."

"Hmm." Aku berdehem panjang. Rasa hangat aneh yang melingkupi tubuhku masih ada di sini. "Entahlah. Dokter Tsunade tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan mengenai kisah cintanya padaku. Tetapi—aku yakin jika dokter Tsunade adalah wanita yang sangat lembut. Yap!"

"Begitu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum.

"Hei Sakura."

Tersadar saat dokter Tsunade memanggil namaku. " _Ha-hai'?_ "

"Hahh… kurasa aku sudah cukup puas memberi hukuman pada bocah ini karena telah seenaknya menyentuh murid sekaligus satu-satunya perawat yang kumiliki di klinik ini. Aku ingin mendengar alasan atas perbuatanmu ini, Kakashi. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Kau mengerti?" Kakashi terduduk di tepi kasur dengan memar baru di wajahnya. Aku dan Tenzou terkekeh melihat kondisi barunya itu meski selang infus masih mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Mengenaskan tapi tampak lucu. Ia mengangguk lemah pada dokter Tsunade. "Pergilah cuci wajahmu dan siapkan sarapan pagi. Hari ini, aku ingin membicarakan satu hal penting pada kalian semua. Begitu juga kau, Kakashi. Jangan harap aku langsung memaafkanmu setelah memberimu bogem itu."

Dokter Tsunade berlalu melewatiku dan Tenzou. Aku mengekorinya dan menuruti perintahnya yang selalu terdengar absolut bagiku. Si pria berambut salju masih di tepi pembaringan dan terdiam. Di balik tirai putih, bisa kuamati sosoknya yang sangat misterius. Aku tidak bertanya banyak soal kejadian ini.

"Lagipula, kau tetaplah si _mad dog_ Kakashi. Fakta jika kau bertanggung jawab atas kematian Dan tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku."

 _Eh?_

Dan. Nama yang terdengar cukup asing. Baru kali ini dokter Tsunade menyebut nama itu. Sekelebat pertanyaan mulai bermunculan. Tampaknya, pembicaraan yang dimaksud dokter Tsunade setelah sarapan akan menjadi topik yang alot. Mungkin juga menjadi dasar untuk kembali ke pusaran kisah di masa lalu.

Tentang Kakashi Hatake.

Tentang entitas dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tentang alasan di balik keengganan dokter Tsunade menerimanya di malam berhujan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku saat ini. Walaupun angin musim semi selalu terasa menyejukkan, aku tetap tak bisa tenang. Semilir harum bunga yang terbawa bersama angin ini selalu berhasil membawaku pada kondisi rileks. Seberat apapun hari yang kujalani.

Atap tertinggi dari gedung klinik dokter Tsunade adalah tempat terbaik untuk menjemur pakaian. Matahari dan radiasinya yang secara cuma-cuma diberikan Tuhan kepada kami adalah pemberian terbaik dari-Nya. Tanganku terasa letih dan untuk sementara waktu aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar setelah menjemur semua pakaian yang dicuci hari ini. Namun, sebuah bayangan aneh lagi-lagi menjelma dan mengambil bentuk sesosok manusia di balik kibasan kain kasur yang berkibar. Kakiku melangkah mendekat di baliknya dan sontak terkaget saat mendapati pria aneh itu yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya sukses membuat jantungku copot. Ia terlihat santai dengan posisi duduk menyamping dan bersandar di satu kakinya tepat di pinggir gedung. Sedikit saja, bisa-bisa ia jatuh dari ketinggian ini. Aku mengamatinya lamat-lamat dan mengikuti arah angin menerpa helai demi helai rambut putihnya yang unik. Tetiba, ingatan di pagi tadi membuat pipiku memerah.

Hanya saja, senyum di wajahku berubah pahit detik kemudian.

Dokter Tsunade mengumpulkan kami setelah sarapan dan aku masih sibuk mencuci perlengkapan makan di dapur. Namun, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Kakashi tampak sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan dan raut di wajahnya cukup jelas menunjukkan jika ia tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang akan diperbincangkan. Paman Tenzou duduk di seberang dokter Tsunade—kali ini dokter Tsunade memperbolehkanku menggunakan kata _paman_ untuk rekan Kakashi ini. Dokter Tsunade tampak santai tanpa jas putihnya. Ia menyesap teh dalam cangkir yang masih mengepul. Aku berusaha menguping.

"Tidak akan ada yang kedua kalinya jika aku menemukanmu berbuat hal senonoh itu lagi pada Sakura, Hatake. Kecam kata-kataku ini."

Adalah kalimat pertama dokter Tsunade yang berhasil kudengar darinya. Hatiku mencelos. Entah mengapa aku merasa kejadian pagi tadi bukanlah seratus persen adalah kesalahan Kakashi.

"Tetapi, aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu. Aku bukan hakim, namun aku tahu bagaimana caranya memerlakukan segalanya dengan adil."

"…"

Selama beberapa menit, aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara berat para lelaki. Dokter Tsunade melanjutkan. Tanganku mulai terasa gatal karena berlama-lama terendam dalam baskom air sabun.

"…"

"Tsk. Kau membuang-buang waktuku, Hatake. Kukatakan sejujurnya padamu. Tak ada satupun orang di kota ini yang akan menerimamu walau kau terluka parah hingga ajal mendatangimu. Kau adalah sosok yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh warga kota Konoha. Mereka justru menginginkan kematianmu dan sudah sewajarnya akupun akan bertindak sama seperti mereka. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Sakura dan sumpahku sebagai penyembuh, kau akan mati bersama ribuan orang yang kau bunuh dalam semalam."

Ada getaran halus di balik suara dokter Tsunade. Ia menahan diri sebaik mungkin. Aku tahu ia sangat pandai mengatur emosinya. Akan tetapi, ada kenyataan amat pahit yang kurasa sedang disembunyikannya.

"Bicaralah Hatake. Bicaralah sebelum aku mencabut hak itu dari mulutmu."

"A-ah! Terkadang Kakashi- _senpai_ sering terbangun di malam hari dan Anda tahu—seperti berjalan di tengah malam tanpa disadarinya. Mung-mungkin saja ia tak sadar dan salah memasuki kamar. Lalu, tertidur tepat di-di-samping gadis kecil itu. Iya 'kan—Kakashi- _senpai_?"

Aku tak bisa menahan kekehanku begitu mendengar alasan paman Tenzou yang terlalu lucu. Kurasa mereka bisa mendengarkan tawa tertahan dari bibirku ini. _Ups._

"Lelucon yang tidak lucu, Tenzou."

Komentar dokter Tsunade terdengar sangat pedas. Aku bergidik.

"Aku masih menunggu, Hatake. Jika kau tetap tak ingin bicara dan tetap diam seperti itu—aku tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta si tua bangka itu untuk menyeretmu dari sini. Dan, aku tahu kau pasti akan membenci pilihan itu."

" _Hee?!_ Mak-Maksud Anda—Anda akan memanggil _Ji-Ji-Jiraiya-sama_? A-ah…"

Jiraiya. Nama yang juga asing di kupingku.

"Hatake Kakashi, apakah kau akan terus diam seperti ini dan mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan delapan tahun lalu, HAH?! Sudah cukup dengan sikap kekanakan yang kau lakukan saat itu dan kau bahkan tidak memerlihatkan rasa bersalah sama sekali di depanku dan di depan para _tetua!_ Kau dan kesombonganmu mengemis akan kesembuhan padaku dan lagi—kau tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahmu itu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Hatake Kakashi!"

Nafasku tercekat.

Selama sepersekian detik, kedua tanganku berhenti bergerak. Tremor aneh mulai muncul seiring dengan adrenalin yang bekerja di pembuluh darahku. Aku mencoba menoleh, melihat dari balik ruang tak berpintu yang memisahkan dapur dengan tempat dokter Tsunade berbicara. Lagi-lagi, getaran yang sama terdengar menyakitkan dari gema suara wanita itu. Seperti tangisan seorang wanita yang kehilangan sesuatu yang amat dicintainya.

"…"

Mataku menangkap bias bayangan seorang lelaki yang terluka jasmaninya berulang-ulang kali. Ia terus menunduk seakan kesalahan adalah miliknya seorang. Aku… merasa iba padanya. Pada pria berambut seputih salju itu.

"Ia—menangis."

 _Huh?_

"Terlihat kesakitan. Ia bermimpi buruk."

Siapa yang dia maksud?

Apakah itu… aku?

"Aku tidak tahu hal lain yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang. Tangisannya mengganggu tidurku. Jadi, aku—"

Aku meremas jemariku. Menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya untuk menenangkan degup di balik dinding toraks ini. Rasanya sangat aneh. Aku tidak begitu memahaminya. Gemuruh tak bernama ini semakin jelas terasa di dadaku. Dingin namun hangat.

Dokter Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Kembali tenang di kursinya. Ia tampak memijit-mijit keningnya. Kakiku berusaha melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di penghujung pintu. Tertunduk malu. Entah mengapa.

"Kau tahu, Sakura masih dalam terapi psikologis untuk menyembuhkan _phobia-_ nya terhadap orang asing. Sebelum datang kemari, ia juga sama sepertimu dahulu, Hatake. Dibesarkan di jalanan dan dibuang seperti onggokan sampah. Aku mengambil dan merawatnya sebagaimana aku tahu aku tak bisa memiliki seorang anak perempuan dari rahimku sendiri. Pengaruh obat-obatan yang diberikan padaku selama masa peperangan membuatku _infertil_ dan aku tahu hal itu sangat menyedihkan. Jika kau lagi-lagi menyebarkan gosip yang aneh-aneh tentangku, Tenzou, kuharap kau bijaksana menilainya sendiri. Lalu—bukan hal umum jika Sakura bertindak seperti itu kemarin. Lari adalah solusi pertama yang kuajarkan padanya dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kau sudah membuatnya merasa tak aman, Hatake. Jika hal ini berlanjut terus, kalian berdua harus angkat kaki dari klinik ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasi klinikku walau kota ini sudah bobrok sekalipun. Hatake, setelah kau kunyatakan sembuh, pergilah dan jangan kembali kemari. Ini keputusan final dariku."

Refleks, aku mengangkat dagu. Memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Kakashi. Ia mengangguk pasrah. Debaran di jantungku seolah mendorongku untuk berbicara. Aku tahu, _phobia_ ini bukanlah kesalahan Kakashi. Akulah yang lari darinya walaupun aku tahu ia tidak berniat ingin melakukan apapun padaku. Ia hanya ingin membantuku, tetapi sekelebat memoar buruk yang terjadi pada diriku terus menghantui meski aku melihat sosok lain di hadapanku.

Aku tidak ingin Kakashi pergi.

Aku ingin—mengenalnya.

"Dok-Dokter Tsunade!"

"Huh? Ada apa, Sakura?"

" _Ano…_ itu…"

"Hm?"

Mata Kakashi terlihat opal jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Seakan, seisi dunia telah terekam oleh kedua bola mata yang selalu tampak letih itu. Tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Hanya kepedihan dan kesengsaraan yang diredam untuk dirinya seorang. Aku takut akan mata semacam itu, namun ia menarikku bagai magnet. Gadis cilik sepertiku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia berharap ingin melihat segalanya. Hatiku berucap jika impian itu akan terwujud melalui lelaki asing ini.

"Ja-jangan usir Kakashi! Biarkan ia tinggal lebih lama di sini. Kumohon."

Wajahku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Aku merasa telah membuat permintaa yang terdengar egois. Dokter Tsunade terkejut dengan hal yang barusan kukatakan padanya.

"Itu bukan kesalahannya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk. Jika saja aku tidak mengganggu tidurnya, ia tidak harus me-me-me—"

Pipiku merona. Tak tahu harus berucap apa. Jari-jariku kujadikan benda pengalih perhatian. Meremas-remasnya tiada ampun.

"Haah… kau tahu kalau pria ini sangat berbahaya, Sakura, dan kau tetap ingin ia tinggal di sini?"

"Ung!"

Aku mengangguk kuat. Melipir ke arah lain.

"Heee… aneh bukan?" Komentar paman Tenzou seolah ingin menertawakan kata-kataku tadi. Ia juga terkekeh. "Jadi, apa keputusan Anda, Tsunade- _sensei_?"

Aku tak berani melihat balik sepasang mata berwarna rubi milik dokter Tsunade yang terus-menerus menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan tepat ke arah Kakashi. Terdiam cukup lama.

Suara derit tangis benda berkayu membuatku mengangkat wajah. Dokter Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan mengenakan jas putihnya kembali. Berdehem pendek dan berbalik melihatku. Senyum di bibirnya menyuruhku untuk melangkah tegap mengikutinya. Aku selalu tahu jawaban dokter Tsunade melalui raut ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahnya. Kali ini, aku tak bisa mengartikannya. Sama seperti di malam saat petir menyambar dan takdir ini bermula. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah nokhta yang sulit untukku pahami.

"Tetapi, aku memiliki satu syarat sebagai persetujuan atas permintaan Sakura. Mulai detik ini, kau—Hatake Kakashi, akan berjanji untuk menjaga gadis cilik ini dengan nyawamu. Sekali saja kau melepas mata darinya, atau bahkan membiarkan Sakura terluka sekecil apapun, di saat itu pula kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu. Bukankah itu setimpal dengan perbuatanmu, _naa mad dog_?"

" _Hai', wakatta._ "*

Pria itu tak berpikir dua kali bahkan untuk mencerna kata-kata dokter Tsunade. Aku tak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Namun, titah dokter Tsunade yang berikutnya adalah satu hal yang tak bisa kulanggar.

Aku tak mengenal pria asing ini, tetapi aku ingin mencoba untuk memahaminya sedikit demi sedikit.

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan seakan ingin mengaburkan pandanganku terhadap langit di atas. Kelopak marun dari bunga sakura yang belum matur menari bersama dengan angin itu. Bibirku tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum selebar ini sebelumnya. Perlahan, aku melangkah mengejar bayangannya. Sesosok pria bernama Hatake Kakashi. Ia menjaga janjinya sebaik aku ingin mencoba mempelajari dunia tempatku berada saat ini.

Ia memberiku tangan miliknya yang telah terbebas oleh jarum dan selang infus. Sebilah _katana_ entah dari mana ia dapatkan tergenggam di satu tangannya. Aku terdiam di posisiku. Namun, senyum yang sama di malam dalam mimpiku itu menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi takut pada masa lalu. Aku maju selangkah, dua langkah dan tiga langkah.

"Kau takut ketinggian?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng. Ia lalu menarikku. Membawa tubuhku yang mungil ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Dunia terasa berputar kemudian. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa terhitung lagi.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku memekik histeris. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari puncak gedung klinik dokter Tsunade seakan hukum gravitasi tak berlaku lagi. Membiarkan para camar bersorak-sorai. Di bawah teriknya mentari musim semi dan luasnya langit yang kebiruan. Melompat dari satu puncak gedung ke puncak lainnya. Tertawa bersama-sama. Tanpa harus dilingkupi ketakutan akan terjatuh. Melewati waktu demi waktu, musim demi musim, dan takdir demi takdir. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Menyadari dunia tempatku berada dan beradaptasi untuk bertahan hidup.

Selama dua tahun, aku mengenal Hatake Kakashi.

Cerita ini belum bermula di pertemuan pertama kami.

Kisah ini justru akan terjadi di usiaku yang keduabelas. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku.

Di saat masa lalu pria itu memaksaku 'tuk berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Glossary :**

" _Hai', wakatta."—_ Ya, aku mengerti.

 **A/N :**

Enam ke delapanbelas. Yang sudah sedikit menangkap mungkin tau apa maksudnya. Yah, gitu deh. *ditabok*


End file.
